The Alternate Second Life of Bree Tanner
by MSU82
Summary: Bree's alive and so is another certain person... But who is this person? I'll give a hint, his name starts with a 'D'. :P And then the Volturi try to come and kill them again! Why is this happening! Well... Read to find out
1. Preface

**ATTENTION! I do not, in any way, own Twilight at all. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own the way this story is going to go as it's written onward. XD**

**Also, I made a banner for this story, go check it out on my profile^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You know, I never thought I'd get a third chance at living. The first being my human life, the second being myself being turned into a vampire, and then third was myself being saved by the Cullens. And now, I face another site for a second time. A site I wish I never would. A wave of black cloaks, ranging from light gray to deep, night-sky black. And, the same amount of people standing with my family our side as before plus one and maybe give a few more werewolves. But honestly, I never thought the Volturi would stoop this low. That they would come, try to take the reason for my existence and other members of my family again, just because he had a power that could cause the easy massacre of all the vampires in the world. But, he'd never use it for that. I know that, if the Volturi sunk their claws into his mind, that they would. I can't believe their hear for us, not again. Not once we all finally got our full happiness. I looked straight ahead, seeing the Volturi guard slinking into crouches before their leaders even speak. This is the end, I just know it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the warmth and pain I know will be coming. And how I know it will come? Well, I've already gotten three more chances at living. I can't know for sure if God will give me a chance at life for a forth time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1, enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way. Stephanie Meyer owns it. I only own the idea for this fanfiction. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>** Birthdays Are a Happy Day?- Bree's POV:**

I sighed softly as I climbed to the top of the roof of the Cullen's residence. Their home, my home, our home. I'm so thankful that they took me in, saved me from the Volturi. Thank heaven Edward has that gift to see into minds so he'd know that the Jane girl was technically going against Volturi law and blackmailed her by threatening to tell her boss Aro. I shuddered as I remembered back to three years ago though. That girl had made me relive horrible, horrible things. I hadn't experienced them, I knew they happened though. She played my worst fear over and over again in my mind. The death of Diego.

I closed my eyes as I then sat down on the roof, remembering about him as I did so. I know he was murdered and that the creator of my own creator, Victoria, and Riley who was my creator and who she had influenced into thinking he was her mate were to blame for his death. I know killing Diego had pained Riley, I could tell. They were friends. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of the boy that I hadn't known at the time, but is my soul mate just like Edward is with Bella, Carlisle is with Esme, Rosalie is with Emmet or Jasper is with Alice. But, alas, I couldn't stop thinking about him. One of the many consequences of being a vampire: You have time and brain capacity to think about ever single thing on you mind at once.

I sighed softly once again, opening my eyes as I then felt the sun hit my face. I sat out on the roof every morning to watch the sun rise. It brings back the two good memories. The first memory it brings back is from that of my vague human life. The only thing I remember is what I guess all from the week I was changed. I remember I had run away from a bad home life, just not what was bad about it. And I also remember I was starting to starve and becoming willing to do anything to get food. And then after eating my last meal as human, which I remember was a burger given to me by Riley once he had taken me to the small park that was in town. After that all I remember was the pain of the change and walking up with the horrible burning sensation in my throat.

But, one memory from farther back then that made it's way through and I'm pretty sure it's a memory of my mother. It started off with myself, my human self, standing in front of a mirror while on a stepping stool. I think I was between the ages of four and six because of how young I looked and how short I was. And then, a woman who looked just like my human self came up behind me. She smiled at me, saying something. I don't remember what she said because in the memory her lips move but no sound comes with them. And then, the memory fuzzes and leaves to me and her sitting on the roof. Me in her lap. I can feel myself smiling and then I look up at her. Seeing her smiling too. I look forward again, and then the sun rises over the mountains. And in my memory, I finally remember the words. They're fuzzy and soft, but I hear them.

"You see the sun Bree?" I'd hear her voice say. "No matter what happens in a day, or how dim and dark something seems, the sun will always rise. Always bring warmth into the darkest days of your existence. " Her gentle voice said again, and then as she finishes saying that is when the memory fizzes away. I'm guessing she must of died. The other memory has to do with Diego when he and myself were in the cave hiding out from the sun because Riley had convinced the both of us we'd be burned alive by it if it touched us. That's how he kept us hidden. I didn't like remembering that memory though. I mean, I love that memory of myself and him though, it just made me depressed to remember him though.

And honestly, I think I can understand were Vitoria was coming from for trying to kill the Bella die to Edward for killing her mate. Unlike her, I got my revenge on Diego's killers though. I didn't deliver it to them myself, but it had been served none the less. I then turned my head, having heard something approaching in the distance. I look out into the big backyard/forest space of the Cullen's property. And then I see what was making the sound is just Carlisle and Esme returning from their hunting and smiled. They and the others have all been so good to me. "Guess I should head back inside..." I muttered to myself, blowing some of my hair out of my face due to the gentle breeze before I then just took the hairpiece from around my wrist and tied it back into a braid. One perk of being a vampire, you can do everything perfectly without paying much thought to what you're doing.

I then stood up on the roof, brushing off my junk clothes. Not sleep clothes, but junk clothes. Another of many consequences to being a vampire, you can't sleep. But on another note, according to Alice these junk clothes of mine are a major fashion disaster. I swear, if she could sue me for wearing a pair of sport shorts and a tank-top when I'm reading in my room at night instead of some little perfectly matched girly-outfit, she would. I just know it. _And on that topic, I should probably get back into my room and change before walking down to the living room. _I thought to myself. If I come out of my bedroom without changing into my clothes that I don't lounge around in while I'm in my room all night, I'll spend a good hour being Alice's dress up doll. And this is a very well know fact. I did it once, and ended up wearing a gown all day because my technical sister thought I looked great in it.

I shook my head as I remembered that, that was one thing I learn about Alice the hard way. I stretched out my arms, even though I didn't need to because they never get cramped, and walked over to the edge of the rough. I put my hands on it, and then hung down from it once I was right above my window. I swung my legs back once, and then I did a small flip into my room. Landing flat on my feet. Another perk to being a vampire; you have excellent balance, agility, and grace. I walked over to my closest, looking through it a moment before pulling out one of the outfits I actually like. A green camouflage t-shirt and black mid-thigh jean shorts. And then, just because I wanted to, I put on a pair of many highlighter-color socks I've bought. I know there's no point in owning socks since, well you know, the whole vampires-never-get-cold thing. But, I just really like socks. I choose a different pair every day, and today they were highlighter green and pink striped socks.

Once I was dressed, I opened the door to my room and started down the stairs. Passing by Emmet and Rosalie's room as Em was leaving it. "Hey Emma." I said to him with a smirk, using a nickname I came up with for him the first week I had started living here. "Hey Bret." He said with a smirk of his own, using a nickname he came up with that first week I had been living here also. I shoved his shoulder at that, chuckling a little. "Race you down?" I asked with a smile. "You're on kid." Em said, rubbing his hands together with anticipation as we got to the top of the stairs. Boy, he sure loves anything that's a competition. "On the count of three?" I asked him. "Yup, as soon as I say three~" He started to say, but the same second he said three I was already down all the stairs. I could see him blink from were I was at, and then he was by my side the same second. "Hey you little cheat, I said as soon as I said three." He growled a little, a slightly annoyed and agitated look on his face. Emmet may love competition, but he hates losing. "I know you did, and I didn't run until the moment you said three." I told him with an oh-so-innocent smile, and then I ran off in a human's pace to the kitchen while laughing before he tried to wrestle me for me for being such a smart-ass.

As I got to the kitchen, I slid on my socks, grabbing and apron as I did so. And, even though the floor has been recently waxed, I still didn't fall. Like I said earlier, excellent balance. "Finally, what was taking you?" Alice asked me with a smile and sarcastic scolding tone as she turned around. Tying on an apron as she did so. "Oh you know, the usual. Ran into Emmet on the way to the stairs, had a form of competition with him, swam across sea to Timbuktu, ran to the North Pole, etc." I stated with a sarcastic smirk as I put on my own apron. Grabbing a spoon mid-flight that Alice had thrown at my head while rolling her eyes a moment later.

"Whatever you say Miss Smarty-pants. Now, will you come over and help me begin the cooking for the party tonight?" Alice asked me, and then I nodded before moving over and beginning to chop carrots and moving over to the fridge. We only recently started keeping food in the house last year once we had officially became friends with the Quiliette pack and Nessie had been born. Almost every day all of them, including Billy, Sue and Emily, came to eat breakfast here every morning. It's gives Emily a chance not to have to cook all the meals for the guys very day. Usually it's only been lunch for her to cook since we started cooking for them all. Sometimes dinner too but we usually take care of that for them all now. Charlie, Bella's dad, usually comes to eat here too.

But, the reason we were cooking now wasn't to serve breakfast to the pack or the none-supernatural members of our giant, weird-ass, confusing as hell and horribly hard to understand family. Everyone who eats human food has to stay home and eat there until about two o'clock. We were cooking all the food for the party, and it takes a while to cook for about 20 people who eat as much as five people each. Especially since the party lasts four about seven hours and they eat practically constantly, It takes a while to make the cake Alice wants to make also. And, on the topic of the part tonight... "Hey Alice?" I started to ask to her as I began chopping my tenth carrot already. "Yes?" She asked, moving from the stove, to the sink, to a giant bowl of batter, and then another bow, and then back to the stove as she did so. "Why are we having this party for Nessie a little over two months before her birthday anyways?" I finished asking her curiously, finishing chopping up all the carrots I had needed to and then putting them all into a bowl. And then I grabbed some potatoes and a peeler. Beginning to peal those said potatoes.

"Don't you remember? Renesmee won't be in town for her birthday, she'll be in Voltera. Edward and Bella have to take her there and Jake's tagging along." Alice said to me simply, paying attention to the cooking show on TV as she then started a pan of grease before then grabbing some chicken out of the freezer. "Yes, I do member that. What I meant was, why two months early though? It only takes a day to get to Voltera. Why don't they just leave for there two days before Nessie's birthday so we could just have a party closer the actual date?" I asked her confusedly. No one had explained to me the reasons why they where leaving for two months early just to go and see those horrifying Volturi. "Oh, that? That's because Edward and Bella promised to Nessie that they'd spend the two months before they had to meat the Volturi visiting all of our world-wide friends." She told me simply, smiling as she did so while also beginning to chop some onions.

"Oh, now I see. Gotcha." I told her with a smile as I then added the now pealed and chopper potatoes to the bowl with the carrots before that beginning to chops up some broccoli. Sure, I assumed that might be why they where doing this, I just never cared enough to ask if that was why honestly. As soon as I heard the date for the party, I wasn't really interested in details as to why it was happening today. It's just, I wish the part could of been last week or tomorrow. Just, any day but today because today is the one year since Diego's, well, technical death. I suppose 'end of existence' might be a better phrase for that though. I sighed softly once, softer then a breath as I thought about him again. I thought I had been soft enough for Alice, despite her being in the same room as me, to hear. But, she apparently had because the moment I did sigh I saw her snap her attention to me the same moment out of my peripheral vision.

"Okay Bree, come on. Spill. What's the matter?" Alice asked me, looking at me but still being able to do every last thing she was doing perfectly fine. "It's nothing." I told her simply as I looked at her, chopping up the broccoli and putting it into the bowl just fine without having to look also. She gave me a look. A look I have come to label as Alice's 'Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say. Now quit bull-shitting and tell me what's really up' Look. I looked away from her a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you what's up." I said to her simply as I then looked back at her. Seeing the smile spread to her face as she did so. She loves hearing what's up with me or what I'm thinking about. I don't know why, but she just does.

"Well you see, today is... Today is the anniversary of the day my mate, Diego, was killed." I said softly, moving over to the other stove that was in the kitchen and starting to stir various frying things there and putting noodles into a boiling pot of water for pasta. "You had a mate? You never told me that." She said simply, looking at me with a slight less nosy look as she still continued cooking. "Yeah, we didn't know each other long though. Hell, I didn't even realize he was my mate until you guys took me in and explained about all those things to me." I told her simply, a very slight laugh leaving my voice. It wasn't a happy laugh though, just kind of an 'I was so lost then' laugh. "Wait a second. We didn't, you know...?" She started to ask, leaving her question open-ended. I could tell what she wanted to know though. "No you guys didn't kill him. Victoria and Riley did." I told her simply. And, if mt adoptive family had been responsible for Diego's death, I would of never decided to live with them. Live the way they do.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Bree." Alice said as she moved over to me, hugging me from the side. "It's fine." I told her, shrugging lightly once as I did so. "I just wish I could get out of Forks for a little while, you know? Get my mind off of things." I said to her as she released the hug and I looked at her to say what she'd respond to that. I rose an eyebrow though, seeing her idea expression go to her face and her then taking out her phone. She scrolled through it a moment, and then held the phone up to her ear. "Alice, who are you call~?" I started to ask, but then Alice but her hand over my mouth to have me be quiet. I huffed against he hand, but didn't move to move away from it though as I then heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Alice, it better be important." I hear Edward's voice say from the phone. He sounded irritated, I have absolutely no thought as to why he'd be like that. It might have _something_ to do with himself and Bella doing a certain _thing _though. "Yes, it is important. Can Bree come on the trip with you, Nessie, Bella, and Jake?" She asked cheerily. I rose my eyebrow curiously at that though. What was she up to? "You called me for that? Couldn't it have waited two hours?" Edward asked through the phone, still sounding very irritated and he was being just a little snappy. And I could then hear Bella saying 'Be nice' along with the sound of her hitting her husband with a pillow in the background. "No, it couldn't have because it's important." Alice responded to him, her tone less cheery and more of a slightly irritated tone now. "What's so important about her coming on the trip?" Edward's voice asked through the phone, sounding normal tone for him now and curious also. "You read her mind the day we saved her, you figure it out." She snapped at him slightly, and then she closed the phone before putting it back in her pocket. She then removed her hand from my mouth and went back over to her stove and began to cook again.

"Alice, why did you just set me up to leave with them on the trip?" I asked curiously, my eyebrow still raised from the said curiosity as I continued my own cooking. "Well, you said you wanted to get out of Forks for a while. So... Wish granted!" She said happily. I blinked, but then smile. "You're the best ever." I told her, my smile seeming to grow more as I did so. "I know." She said simply with a smile of her own, giggling a little as she did so. She then called for Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie in a normal tone because they'd be able to hear if they were all in the house. And then, a moment later, they all came into the kitchen to started getting directions on what to go and by at the store for the party. That's Alice for you. Always the one in charge for a celebration party of any sort. ...Whether you want her to be or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you all let me know what you think, okay?:D This is my first Twilight story, so I hope you like it. I'm open to healthy criticism and praise by the way! XD Adios for now^^<strong>

**~aniemchick1998  
><strong>


End file.
